


Toys

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Joker enjoys Batman's resources.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So much crack.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Jun. 18th, 2007.

Joker was in heaven.

As close to heaven as he would ever get, anyway.

Wrists and ankles manacled, clamps on his nipples, vibrator up his ass, some sort of pleasant sheath wrapped around his cock; he hadn’t come yet out of sheer force of will.

And he wasn’t being watched.

Finally Batsy brought the new tool over. The applicators sparked when they touched things.

Oh, yes.

As Batman tasered him lightly, his pale body twitched, and Joker couldn’t help but think, body writhing from the pleasurable onslaught of so many different stimulants, “Where does he _get_ all those wonderful _toys_?”


End file.
